Sirius Potter
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: “Who is he?” he wondered out loud. “He looks like you Harry.” she said softly. Harry turned and looked at the boy who was being talked to by Ginny, Hermione frowned some at this. “I’ll talk to him.” PLease review


Sirius Potter

By SuperGirl

A/N:

This is not going to be a long one-shot story. I would love the reviews please and thanks. This is an AU, a story of Harry and Hermione's Son starting Hogwarts School.

It wasn't easy getting over tragedies in Harry's life. He lost everyone he had loved, including his wife Hermione right after his or her son Sirius James Granger-Potter was born. Right after there was peace, that was why it was hardest for him after all they worked for, a death eater who traveled through time to kill the one thing he loved most. Followers of Voldemort going for a walk to the market in daylight in the open public in London's streets with the baby, Sirius, attacked her. Harry had the hardest time raising their son without his wife after all they went through for such a tragedy for someone so innocent. He mostly blamed himself. It all happened so quickly to him as well, he had a hard time talking to Sirius about it as well for Harry it was worst then losing anyone else.

Sirius was excited about going to Hogwarts and didn't know why his dad hated the thought. He didn't have a normal childhood; he hardly got to go anywhere, mostly to see Grandma and Grandpa Granger. He went to a Muggle school, stayed inside unless he was with his father. It didn't seem fair to the boy, but he didn't know fully of the reasons for his father's fears for his son, a target the son of the man who killed Voldemort. Harry was depressed but not when his son was home, the boy kept him going. He would tell his son he wished he could go back, just go back to that day, March 15th and change time.

Sirius didn't know his father was a big hero in the wizard world either, he was just dad. Plain old dad, who burnt the breakfast; who read to him. He loved his dad for being his dad, but wanted him to be happy. He knew he was a wizard, but he didn't understand the full amount of what it was to be a wizard and what one could do. That is one thing that Sirius didn't understand why his dad didn't go back and change things. If someone horrible could go to the future and kill off the one person his dad loved why couldn't his dad go back and stop them?

September 1st

Sirius was packing up a few things to take with him to school, pictures and other things. Sirius wanted to take something of his mothers with him, but didn't want his dad mad at him. Sirius broke a rule and took his mother necklace with him that stayed in her old jewelry box in his dad's room. Harry drove his son to the train station in London and helped Sirius get to platform 9 and ¾ . That was when Sirius seen the wizard world for the first time up-close. His father went school shopping for him so he didn't even get to go down Diagon alley either.

"Here this is for you, Sirius." Harry said handing him a bag of gold coins. "This is for Hogsmeade, you will only go supervised though." this made Sirius smile some, a real wizard town.

"Thanks dad." He said smiling. He was just like a miniature Harry hair in all, but had his mom's smarts and book habits. There were so many children looking at the two Potters standing there. Girls were pointing whispering as well as parents. One red headed man came up to Harry.

"Hello Potter." The taller man said smiling. Sirius looked at the man he had scars on his face. He must have fought in the war with his dad.

"Hello Bill, how are you?" Harry asked being nice as he could, he just didn't want to be bothered at the moment. He didn't want to deal with any Weasley at the current time.

"Were fine, all fine. We have missed you guys and haven't seen you since the funeral." Harry gulped and Sirius was interested in hearing more from this man. "My son's first year as well. He hopefully will get into Gryffindor; I hope as well Sirius does, Hermione would be so proud of him, look at him." Harry smiled some at this and nodded. A blonde headed boy came up to the group and looked at Harry shocked.

"Sirius, this is my son Bill Jr." Sirius looked at the freckled face blonde boy who was staring at them. "He is in your grade." Sirius smiled at the boy. "Hi." he said softly.

"You are Harry Potter!" the blonde headed Bill Jr. yelled. Harry smiled some and nodded several people were looking at the group causing more of a scene. "You're so famous! Dad I can't believe you really know him!" the boy looked at Sirius. "And you're his son. Wow!" Sirius looked at his dad strangely who was turning red.

"Your dad here, save the wizard world several times with your mom!" said Bill smiling ear to ear. "He saved my life before my marriage." Harry was starting to get up set and was looking at the people gathering around and the time.

"Bill I have to get my son on the train." Bill looked up and nodded. "Sorry mate it's been years in all." Harry smiled a fake smile and took Sirius to the train. Sirius kept looking back at the man and his son who they were talking to.

"Who are they dad?" he asked Harry.

"Old friends." He replied harshly.

"Why are you famous?" he asked looking up with matching Green eyes. Harry paused and looked at his son.

"I killed an evil wizard who killed thousands of people for being Muggle born like your mother was." Sirius didn't understand all the Muggle and blood mumbling meant. He was just happy to be who he was. He mostly was happy after hearing about how Harry was orphaned made him really feel more loved with one parent then a normal kid would. This made the child wonder more. His dad hid so much from him, he was sure to find out things about his mother. All he had was photos of his mom, no memories.

"Okay, you'll be fine if you need anything write to me and I will get it for you. If you want to come home you can." said Harry looking at his son. He smiled at his father. "Don't forget Crookshanks." Harry said to the boy. Sirius looked horrid; he hated that cat of his mothers. He didn't want to bring that filthy cat with him. He nodded and gave Harry a disgusted look and Harry laughed some.

After the train ride

The sorting ceremony went by fast and sure enough Sirius was sorted into the Griffendor house as was his parents was before him. He also noticed a Blonde haired freckled face kid hung around him all through the whole ordeal about how great his dad was. Sirius wasn't going to argue but it got old.

"Why do you know so much about my dad?" Sirius asked Billy in the dorm room while they un-packed.

"Because, my uncle was one that helped you dad kill you know who!"

"Who?" asked Sirius, Billy turned red.

"I'm not saying it! It is bad luck!" Sirius gave him an odd look. Billy kept looking at Sirius and everything he unpacked like a vulture. "What's that?" he asked eyeing a gold necklace in the trunk.

"It's my moms." Sirius replied.

"Looks broken, here let me fix it!" he offered. Sirius pulled away.

"No don't touch it." He said

"It just needs to be turned once and it won't be all goofed up." said Billy.

Sirius looked at Billy and the locket and turned one of the wheels around. The necklace started to turn itself and Billy ran behind the bed as it spun. Everything spun for Sirius the room changed so quickly he could only start to see light flash.

Finally it stopped and Sirius looked around the room was empty. "Oh no! I killed everyone; Oh god! Dad is going to kill me!" he ran out of the room and into the head mistress of the school McGonagall. "Sorry." He said turning red.

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked him. Sirius looked up shocked.

"I-I- I don't know!" he yelled pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Mr.?"

"Potter, Sirius James Granger-Potter." He said with fear in his eyes.

"Potter?" McGonagall looked at the boy and noticed the chain in his hand. "Oh God." she whispered.

"Oh god what!" he cried.

"Mr. Potter, you traveled back fourteen years!" she said eyeing Hermione's time locket.

"I am so grounded, don't tell my dad, I didn't mean to I didn't know!"

McGonagall was sweating some.

"Let me see the time turner Potter." Sirius gulped and handed it to her. She looked at it then him eyes-widen. "I am going to have a specialist come out and fix this so you can go home, looks like you might be here a day or so. Today is the first day back." she said looking at the boy.

"I will get you back home, but I warn you Mr. Potter your mother and father are here you must not let them know a thing you can not change time." He gulped some he looked like he was going to cry.

"You are not in trouble Mr. Potter." McGonagall said reassuring.

"NO, McGonagall it's just I never seen my mom before." he said with tears forming, Professor McGonagall was shocked.

"Oh dear." McGonagall said softly. She had a slight frown from this.

There was a ringing heard in the back ground. "The students are here." she said looking at Sirius. "For sorting, you will stay with me, where were you sorted at?" she asked.

"Griffendor." he replied.

"Okay, go sit at the second table to the right of the hall and wait there." he nodded and walked off as McGonagall got ready.

sorting ceremony

"Who is that kid at the end of the table?" Ron asked Harry. He shrugged and looked at a child who didn't look like as second year. "I don't recognize him at all." Harry said. Hermione peaked down the table and smiled. "He's cute." she said, Ron made a gag sound. "I am going down there." she said standing up Harry watched as she went down the hall to the end of the table. McGonagall watched and gave Sirius the 'you better not' look.

"Hi." Hermione said. Sirius turned to Hermione and looked at her. He turned pale. "I'm Hermione Granger the head girl this year." she said sweetly. Sirius fell off of the bench in shock. "Oh my god!" yelled Hermione looking at the boy on the ground. "Go away." he whispered turning red.

"What did you do Hermione?" asked Ron before her. Sirius looked from under the table at the older kids looking down at him like a caged animal. "Are you okay…what is your name?" Sirius Gulped at Hermione's question. McGonagall made a slight nod to him.

"I- I am Sirius." he said softly looking at her. Harry gave Hermione a look and mouthed 'Sirius'.

"Come out, I will not bite." she said offering her his hand he smiled shaking some and took it. Hermione turned a bit pale upon touching his hand the two older boys looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. She nodded and smiled at Sirius. "yes I am Harry." she said looking at Sirius then Harry smiling. Harry looked at her strangely.

"Come sit with us." said Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes.

"There both MENTAL." whispered Ron to Harry.

Harry looked at the boy as they ate; he kept looking at McGonagall for help.

"What's your name." Hermione asked.

"Sirius." he said replying.

"Your full name." she asked he gulped looking at his future mom.

"I just don't remember you from last year." she said softly.

"I am a first year." he said looking down.

"That explains his height." said Harry looking at her.

"Why didn't you go get sorted with the others?" asked Ron.

"I got hear earlier then everyone else." he said pausing looking at Harry. "My dad put me on a train and I got here earlier." Harry turned to McGonagall who Sirius kept looking at.

"I will be back.," said Ron walking off to the Raven Claw table.

"Sirius, that is an un-usual name." said Hermione Sirius nodded and looked down at the table.

"My mom gave it to me, after a family member." Harry's eyes widen some. "Hermione can I talk to you quickly?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled her out of the great hall some.

"Hermione, do you think he is related to me?" he asked looking at her. She nodded.

"He is a first year so he is eleven and you are seventeen now your six years apart and he can't h a brother, but you look so familiar." she said to Harry.

"You said he was cute." said Harry chuckling, Hermione turned red.

"I did." she said softly, "But I think he is from not this time frame, McGonagall keeps looking at him in the hall, he wasn't on the train." Harry nodded.

"Who is he?" he wondered out loud.

"He looks like you Harry." she said softly.

Harry turned and looked at the boy who was being talked to by Ginny, Hermione frowned some at this. "I'll talk to him." she said walking back to the hall.

"Sirius, can you come with me please?" he turned from Ginny and looked at Hermione and nodded. The two walked for a while and Sirius looked at his mom then turned red and looked at the ground, this went on for fifteen minutes as they walked. The two stopped at the library. And sat down at a bench below the entrance door.

"How did you get here.?" she asked him he looked down. "I figured it out, you look like Harry." Sirius turned red. "Is Ginny Weasley your mom?" she asked about to cry. She shook his head 'no'.

"I never knew my mom, she was killed, but Ginny is not my mom." he said looking up at her he was red as can be. She nodded some.

"What happened to her?" she asked him. Sirius gulped. "She was killed by a death eater on March 15th when I was a few months old." he looked up at her with some tears in his eyes.

"McGonagall says I can't warn her about it, in three years my mom will be killed." he said looking at her. "I took her time turner by accident, I wanted something of hers to be with me for school and Billy Weasley told me to fix it and here I am in trouble."

Hermione nodded not saying anything. "Am I?" she asked looking at him. He didn't say anything. "If you can't say Sirius I understand." he nodded.

"I thought you were as pretty as dad said." the boy said looking at his mother. Hermione smiled.

"Excited about school?" she asked, he shrugged.

"When I get back the other McGonagall will probably write to my dad and he will take me out of school." he frowned some. "I love reading." Hermione was about to cry. "Your too sweet." she said, he turned red again.

"Sirius a gentleman fixed your necklace." said McGonagall come from the shadows. Sirius looked up. "I have to go." she nodded and looked at Hermione. Sirius stood up and turned to Hermione.

"Can I have a hug please?" he asked looked at her, she nodded smiling. She held the small eleven year old in her arms. He whispered. "I love you, so does dad." Hermione's eyes widen at the boy. McGonagall looked at Hermione, she nodded and walked off with the boy. Hermione stood there watching the two walks off.

Hermione returned to the great hall where Harry waited.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked she looked up still pale.

"He is going home.," she said looking at Harry. "March 15th." she said looking at Harry.

"March 15th?" he asked in question.

"I am going to be killed on March 15 in the future." she said. Harry blinked some.

"I will protect you Hermione." she looked at him and smiled some.

"He was from the future Harry." he looked at her.

"Who is he." she looked up at Harry.

"I can't say, but I know when I seen him I seen Love." she sat down with tears forming.

"I looked at him and was in love, something about when I seen him I felt love inside so much." she smiled some at Harry. "I love him, looking in his eyes." she looked at Harry. He smiled some. "I knew love before, when I seen him I see this love I had inside triple."

Back in the present for Sirius….

"What did you do?" asked Bill looking up from the bed.

"Nothing." said Sirius looking down. He had tears in his eyes.

"That was scary when things blew around us." Bill looked at the necklace. "You fixed it see!" Sirius smiled some.

"I have to give this back to my dad." Sirius said taking out some paper to write to his dad.

"Why?" Billy asked looking at Sirius.

"SO I am not grounded." he replied.

"Your dad won't care." said Billy, Sirius snorted some. "Besides mate, your mom will kill you." Sirius turned and looked at Bill. "What did you say?" he asked. Bill looked at him strangely. "You mom will, after the way she looked at you for not talking the cat with you, she will kill you, you dad, Uncle Harry won't." Sirius looked down eyes widen some. He took off out of the dorm and stopped when he seen his mom and dad with McGonagall in the hall, they seen Sirius.

"Mom?" he gasped. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Sirius, you should of left this at home." she said sternly.

"Mom?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I told you Mione he was sorry." said Harry looking at Hermione.

"I knew this was going to happen." she said looking at Harry.

"Did not." said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, give mummy the time turner so we can go home." he nodded handing it to her. Hermione smiled at Sirius.

"I love you Sirius, be careful." she said Harry laughed some. "Stay out of trouble Sirius." he nodded at his dad. McGonagall smiled at Sirius. "You stay out of trouble while your parents head home. Sirius nodded smiling. "You be good now.," said Harry before he turned the corner. Sirius smiled some looking at them fade away. He was truly happy, his father was. Sirius was as well.

The end pleases review.


End file.
